


Alternate Realities

by BluePlanetTrash



Series: Werewolf Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meeting Alternate Versions of Themselves, Werewolf Lance (Voltron), exorcist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: Let this be a lesson for the paladins. DON'T TOUCH THINGS THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!AKA: The team is transported to an alternate reality where Lance is a werewolf and another where they are demons and exorcists.





	Alternate Realities

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story to a user on Tumblr who was the first to complete a puzzle based on my stories!

Lance threw himself to the ground, rolling behind a log the steps thundered closer. He glanced up just as a giant wolf leapt over the log.

God, why couldn’t they have just left those Altean artifacts alone? It wasn’t his fault that they looked so cool. At least they can’t blame it all on him, Pidge and Hunk were the ones that handled them first, he was just you know…giving into peer pressure.

The ground shook as the beast landed in front of him, knocking him from his thoughts. Letting out a harsh breath as it stood tall. It stuck it’s nose in the area, sniffing loudly as it slowly turned toward him. Lance held his breath in fear as it came to face him. He froze, barely taking a breath as it stalked closer to him.

He turned away, unable to watch as the beast attacked him.

Instead, it grabbed the hood of his jacket and lifted him off the ground. He shrieked as it bolted, his feet just barely dragging the dirt beneath them. He couldn’t think through his terror, he didn’t know if it was bringing him back to his den or just trying to make his final minutes a living hell. He didn’t even realize that he was screaming until he ran out of air and started to hyperventilate. He couldn’t help but be grateful when he passed out and everything went dark.

* * *

Meanwhile, his teammates were having slightly better luck. Instead of being transported outside in a weird forest they didn’t know, they fell right into their counterpart’s laps.

They leapt apart from each other in a panic, frantically yelling and pointing their weapons and each other before they got a good look at who they were facing.

“What did you do?” The other Shiro asked, somehow knowing that they did something they shouldn’t have done. Their Keith and Shiro looked back at Hunk and Pidge and they rightfully looked ashamed.

“Uh, we might have touched some stuff in the Castle when we probably shouldn’t have?” Pidge said sheepishly while Hunk nodded along.

“What do you mean? What did you touch?” Allura asked.

“You sent us to get training modules and there were these things. They kind of looked like gems, kind of like your tiara. We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to!” Hunk explained tearfully.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she replied after a moment. “Coran?”

“I’m afraid I can’t shed any light on the subject either,”

“Well whatever happened, it’s obvious that we’re in some sort of an alternate reality,” Shiro stated.

“It could be time travel,” Pidge piped up brightly.

“But we’d remember something like that happening,” the other Pidge pointed out. “Whether we go into the past or present, at least one version of us would remember it happening,”

“But if it’s an alternate reality, why doesn’t it look like anything is different?” Keith asked. He looked around for a second before letting out a sigh. “Except for the fact that Lance isn’t here,”

“Coran, you got eyes on him?” The other Shiro asked, turning towards the man.

“Give me a moment,” he said, turning around to type on the system. “Ahh yes, it appears that he just boarded the Castle again. Perhaps he can help us with our search for the other one,”

They didn’t have time to question why Lance was spending time away from the team before the doors to the bridge hissed open and a massive wolf trotted in, the unconscious form of their team in his jaws. He carefully laid the boy down and over to Shiro who draped a sheet over it. Within a few seconds, it looked to be changing. The team watched transfixed as the creature writhed under the blanket.

“What the hell is going on?”

Lance’s head popped out from under the blanket and he wrapped the material around his shoulders; his stare was focused on the team that came from the portal.

“And who are you?” He continued, stepping closer to them.

“Wha?” Pidge drawled out, staring at him in disbelief. Lance cocked his head, partly in worry but mostly confusion.

“What? Is there something on my face?” He asked, pausing in his steps to wipe at his cheeks. He waited for a reply but nothing was forthcoming. He turned instead to his own team. “Shiro?”

“Nope. I don’t know what up with them either,” he replied. He looked down at the unconscious Lance on the ground and grinning fondly. “Maybe we should take care of this first though,” he commented, kneeling down to pick him up. The rest of the team followed after him dutifully while the other was still frozen trying to understand what they’d just seen.

“Um… are you coming?” Hunk called from the door.

“Uh, yeah. Let’s go team,” Shiro said, shaking his head.

* * *

They laid him on the bed and Coran got to work looking over his vitals. Thankfully, everything looked pretty normal and he concluded that it was the shock from warping that caused him to pass out. For now, they’d have to wait for him to regain consciousness.

They didn’t have to wait long before Lance gasped and shot up from the table. He folded over his knees and panted. He belatedly realized that someone was rubbing his back and telling him to breathe.

“Oh, Coran. W-what happened?” He asked, grasping his arm.

“We believe you fainted my boy. Whatever brought you here must have given you quite a fright,” he explained cheerfully, not pausing in his ministrations.

“Brought me here?” He trailed off in confusion before it all rushed back to him and he jolted. “No! What scared me was the giant fucking wolf that snatched me!” He cried out. “How did I even get here? I thought that thing was gonna tear me open!”

“Wait… you’re not…” he looked over, seeing Pidge. He must his head or something because was actually seeing two Pidges.

“How bad did I hit my head? Cuz, I’m seeing double,” he asked, looking back at Coran.

“You didn’t hit your head, there are two Pidges right now!” Coran happily explained. “Now back to the matter at hand, you don’t know that wolf?”

“What? No, I don’t know that wolf. Why would I know a wolf? How do you even know what a wolf is?” Lance spouted out, his thoughts blending together.

“We know because our Lance can transform into one,” Allura swiftly stepped in.

“Wha- your Lance?” Everything was becoming too much, he pressed his face into his hands. “Wait! He can transform into what!?”

“A wolf,” he turned to the side and saw his own face peering back at him. Everyone watched in apprehension as he processed. His team certainly still hadn’t recovered from the revelation.

“That is so… COOL!” He yelled with a wide grin.

“It is?”

“Are you kidding me!? That’s awesome!” He crowed, leaping off the bed. “Can you transform whenever you want? Or like, with the moon? Wait, are you a werewolf?” He asked, pushing into his double’s space.

“I can transform whenever I want but I forcibly transform whenever there’s a full moon, so yeah I am a werewolf,” he said.

“Werewolves are real!” Yelled from behind him. “Wait does this mean that werewolves are real in our reality or is that the difference?”

“Or we could be in a reality that cryptids are real and Lance just isn’t a werewolf,” Keith theorized. “Are other cryptids real here?” He asked Lance, who couldn’t help but laugh at the serious expressions on their faces.

“Yeah, most of the ones that I’ve heard you talk about are real and I’ve met them,” he told them.

“Does that mean-” Keith started, his eyes lighting up.

“Yes, Mothman is real,” he interrupted with a smirk.

“I KNEW IT!” Keith screamed, jumping into the air. He spun around and jabbed a finger in Shiro’s chest. “SUCK IT SHIRO!”

“At least in this reality,” he continued, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Doesn’t matter, as long as he’s confirmed real somewhere,” he waved, still smirking victoriously at Shiro who was pouting and rubbing his chest.

“Anyway…” Allura drawled, pulling the attention to her. “There isn’t much we can do about it right now. We’ll have to look into the records and see if we have any information on these crystals that you told us about. For now, perhaps we could eat and relax for a little bit? I can imagine that your bodies must be going through quite a shock right now,”

“That would be great Princess, thank you,” Shiro said gratefully. They walked away from the infirmary and into the kitchen. The two Hunks immediately went into cooking mode and starting pulling stuff from the cupboards and fridge.

“At least our organizing habits stayed the same,” he commented. They danced around each other, expertly putting dishes together for their friends, barely having to talk to each other.

“Alright guys, soups on!” Hunk said, setting the plates on the table. Their stomachs grumbled in hungry and Lance reached out to serve himself a portion.

One moment, they were together making merry and having fun and the next they were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

This time, it didn’t look like they warped near their counterparts. They were simply spat from whatever vortex they’ve been travelling through and rolling across marble flooring. It took a second for them to get their bearings and attempt to get up.

“Are we back yet?” Pidge asked, rubbing her head. Hunk cracked his eyes open and stared up at the stained glass ceiling, which was definitely not part of the Castle.

“Nope,” he sighed, closing his eyes again. The rest of them groaned in disappointment. It was cool at first to see where they would end up, but at this point, they just wanted to get home.

“Man, I really wanted some of that food. It smelled so good,” Lance whined.

“Um, are you okay?” A familiar voice asked them. Familiar but one that they hadn’t heard in quite a while. Pidge launched up.

“Matt?”

“Yeah…wait, what happened to your wings?” He asked, eyeing her up and down. “And your guy’s ears and tails?”

“Oh god, are we furries in this reality?” Lance breathed out with a wince. The rest of them gasped and looked to Matt with desperation.

“Please no,” Shiro said his eyes wide.

“Uhh, I mean, you guys are a little furry?” Matt answered in confusion. “Well me and Pidge have feathers but Lance, Keith, and Hunk are furry?”

“Wait about me?” Shiro asked, pointing to himself.

“Um, you’re human. You’re an exorcist,” he explained. “Wait, who are you guys?” He finally asked.

“We’re from a different reality. We were looking for training modules and ended up touching some magic gemstones or whatever and starting hopping realities,” Keith explained quickly.

“Wow, that’s crazy!” Matt exclaimed, his eyes shining in wonder.

“That didn’t take much convincing,” Pidge commented with a snort of amusement.

“We live in a world where people summon demons to fight for them, it’s not that hard to believe,” he said. “Except the part where there aren’t any familiars, I guess,” he hummed. He thought for a moment before he shook his head. “There aren’t familiars where you’re from right?”

“Not that I’ve heard of, in our reality a lot of people don’t even believe that demons exist,” Lance said, finally getting up from the floor.

“You don’t say. Anyway, I’m guessing that you want to meet yourselves?” Matt asked, looking down at his watch. “They went out on a mission earlier but they should be back soon,”

“Ooh, what kind of missions do we do?” Pidge asked curiously, walking beside her brother.

“This city is a hot spot for ghouls and it’s constantly under attack, whenever that happens you guys and your exorcists are sent out to take care of the threat,” Matt explained.

“Whoa! That’s so cool!” Lance cheered as Matt lead them into a high ceilinged room, filled with equipment.

“What is this place?” Lance asked, looking around the training room. It kind of reminded him of the training room from Kung Fu Panda. Did they have Kung Fu Panda here? Would that be degrading for familiars? Maybe they replaced the animals with familiars? That’d be pretty coo-

“They come here after missions to cool off before they head home. To make sure that they get all their energy out,” he explained. “You don’t want a hyped up familiar in a contained room if you can help it,”

“Can they be that reckless?” Shiro asked.

“I wouldn’t call it reckless. It’s like if you give too much sugar to a child, they don’t know what to do with all of their energy,”

They looked over when they heard the doors opening again and Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Lance, Shay, and Coran walked in. They looked exhausted, but as soon as they saw the other group, they were immediately on guard. The other Keith let out a chilling growl, stepping forward protectively in front of his team.

“Calm down Keith, it’s all good,” Matt said teasingly.

“Who are they?” Keith retorted, his ears perked straight up in alert.

“I’m getting tired of someone having to explain our situation. We’re from an alternate reality,” Lance groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. At the sound of Lance’s voice, the fox seemed to calm slightly.

“I for one, am too tired to care about this right now,” The other Lance said, stepping away from his own group and walking over to stand in front of their Lance. “Aww, I’m missing all the things that stand out,” he pouted after a moment.

“Hey! I stand out plenty!” Lance declared, stomping his foot. The cat let out a happy laugh and took his hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you,” he said, inspecting Lance’s hand. “Wow, you don’t even have claws,”

“It’s fine and of course I don’t have claws! I’m human,” Lance said, letting himself be handled.

“That’s so weird, I couldn’t imagine myself without all this,” he said, gesturing to his marks and feline traits.

“Yeah, we just came from a reality where I was a werewolf. How’s that for weird?” He said with a snort.

“What! That’s crazy!” He said, his ears at attention.

“What’s crazy?” The fox Keith asked coming to join the two of them.

“What the fuck?” Lance choked out as the fox Keith wrapped an arm around his double’s waist. He thought that he’d hiss and smack it away but instead he leaned into his side with a purr. He heard a choke from beside him and glanced over at Keith. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped open, he imagined that he didn’t look that much different.

Pidge on the other hand, wheezed loudly and kept glancing between the two pairs.

“HAHAHA HOLY SHIT!” She bent over, struggling to contain her mirth. Looking at the other members of his team, he saw that they were in a similar state and while they were containing it better than Pidge, even Shiro was struggling to keep face.

“Uh, is something wrong?” Shay asked, concern written on her face. At that, a new round of laughs erupted from their group. Meanwhile, Lance’s face kept getting redder and redder.

“Yes! What is going on with that?” He demanded, gesturing to the two familiars.

“Lance and Keith?” She asked in confusion.

“YES!” The two of them yelled, glaring at each other after.

“Um, they are married. Is that not the same for you two?” Their eyes widened in shock.

“WHAT!?” They yelled, again in sync. Apparently, the revelation of their relationship was enough to keep them from each other’s throats for the moment. Meanwhile, behind them, everyone lost all sense of composure and were laughing alongside Pidge.

“I think I’m gonna rupture something,” she rasped, clutching at her stomach.

“STOP! IT’S NOT FUNNY!” Lance roared, his face was alarming red at that point and Keith’s hair was covering his eyes.

“Shiro!” Lance shouted suddenly interrupting the moment. He jumped away from Keith’s hold and jumped onto the gym equipment, vaulting over the other side toward the exorcists that walked in. Apparently, the two of them were used to this and weren’t fazed in the least when Lance jumped at them. Shiro even caught him with a smile, still caught up in his conversation with Allura.

“Good job out there today Lance,” Shiro said happily as Lance curled his arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek against the crown of Shiro’s head.

“Thanks, Shiro,” he beamed. The two of them walked over to the group, surprisingly unsurprised with the others being there.

“This is so fucking weird,” Lance whispered to himself. First, he was married to Keith, now he was all cuddly with Shiro. This was a culture shock if he’d ever felt one.

“We heard about your presence from the head priest,” Allura told the group. “He sent us with this,” she pulled the bag hanging over her shoulder off and opened it carefully.

“Hey! Those look like the gemstones from the Castle,” Hunk commented.

“He just said to handle them and they should take you back to where you belong,” Shiro said helpfully from what was basically a chokehold his familiar had on him.

“Oh thank god,” Lance said, eagerly sticking his hand into the bag. Unlike before, he felt a whirlwind pick him up before he was blinded by a bright flash of light and like nothing even happened they were back in the storage room, scattered through the room. They groaned in relief, relaxing onto the floor.

“Alright kids, what did we learn from this experience?” Shiro asked, his arms covering his face.

“Mothman is real,”

“Keith, no,”

“Keith, yes,”


End file.
